To meet the growing requirements of today's computer systems, and simultaneously, to achieve flexibility and reliability in the function and configuration of mass storage systems, it is desirable to store data as efficiently as possible in a mass storage system. A constant challenge in a storage industry is to provide a storage system, capable of efficiently performing both random write operations and sequential read operations.